


Simplified

by EternallyEcho



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Bi, Bisexual, Classroom, Claws, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Danger Room, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Feral Behavior, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy Ending, Lessons, Light Angst, M/M, Nerdiness, Out of Character, Romance, School, Scratching, Simulation, Sparring, Students, Suggestive Themes, Teachers, Training, Xavier Institute, biromantic, hologram, idk - Freeform, learning, or - Freeform, sure, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: Dr. Henry McCoy fancies himself to be a good teacher, but he can't seem to harmonize that with his beastlier qualities. Logan happens to help him out in his usual ways, and can teach Hank a lesson or two of his own.
Relationships: James Howlett/Henry McCoy, Logan & Hank McCoy, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy, Logan/Henry McCoy, Victor Borkowski & Santo Vaccarro, Victor Borkowski/Santo Vaccarro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Simplified

**Author's Note:**

> Hi X-Men archive, I'm new to this side of the website. And to the fandom, in terms of writing.
> 
> This is just a one-shot for fun featuring a pairing or two that I like, in a way to exercise writing the characters and exploring fandoms outside of my usual choices. It is still shipping nonsense, though.
> 
> Main couple is Hank and Logan, secondary pair is Victor and Santo (well, kinda; more of a tease for them). If you like to go by their X-Men aliases like I do sometimes, that's Beast/Wolverine and Anole/Rockslide.
> 
> Let me add a few notes to start though, to warn you before jumping in:
> 
> \- Obviously, it's gay, if you missed all the tags and labels for it. So, the four guys featured only mention interests in men, and mostly to the ones concerned in the pairings.  
> \- Because of that, the characters go between in and out of character, mostly leaning on the latter. Because I know at least the main pairing is very super straight, and I made them very super gay.  
> \- This is basically an AU of my creation, so that I don't have to follow the very specific worlds of X-Men in either the comics, the movies, the cartoons, or the games. That's because I'm not super versed in them, so, I took what I could.  
> \- Fluff is also going to beat out the angst, in case you want to thrive on the latter too, though there is some self-inflicted drama. Because it's Hank, and if you're not writing him being sad about his beastly side, you're missing the fun stuff. Plus, the narration is kind of from his perspective, but remains third person, because I could and so I did.
> 
> There are other characters mentioned by name, but they're not super important to the story, so I didn't tag everyone. But, they're not focus characters, so, no need to worry, lol.
> 
> Anyway, that should be good enough. If you're still interested, great! And enjoy reading.

Oftentimes, a widespread audience finds the most effective methods of learning lessons through means of making subjects comprehensible. Unfortunately, some tend to overlook the easier ways to communicate their points, and over-think virtually everything.

One such person would be a top teacher at the Xavier Institute, Dr. Henry McCoy, fondly known among friends as “Hank.” Equally intelligent and charming, there is one major difference between him and others you know…

…Oh, what’s the sense? You’re not here because you don’t know Hank’s story. In fact, you’ve probably been told several different versions across something enchanting known as a multiverse, right? Various worlds and universes of alternate variations and versions of us, many sharing a large sum of histories but with small differences that expand into ripples to change how the world flows. Hardly makes anything truly surprising anymore.

Well, as the younger generation loves to caution, spoilers: Hank is a mutant. Not just any mutant, mind you, but perhaps one of the biggest mascots for the team known as the X-Men, a gathering of the stronger alumni from the Xavier Institute that are dispatched on missions to help forge peace for mutantkind. You probably know Hank even better by his detested codename, Beast. Though he’s by no means a reluctant member to the team, he’s not quite—

“Dr. McCoy?”

Jolting up and removed from his thoughts, Hank blinked and returned his attention from gazing out the window. He surveyed the students, writing notes from the board as he cleared his throat and straightened up. One student, a girl with red hair and a cross necklace, had completed her notes and waited on her teacher.

“Right.” Dr. McCoy turned from the window. “Today’s lesson.”

Dragging his claws through his blue hair, Hank walked back to the board and stood before it. Slowly, the students finished writing their notes and glanced up at the board.

“So, I’m sure you’re all used to Professor Grey’s teachings on literature, but for today, I’ll do my best to fill in.” Hank smiled. “Now, the suspension of disbelief appears to be the topic that she reached. Authors appeal to audiences using this so that their normal means to question what’s believable and what isn’t, for the betterment of enjoying the story.” He frowned as a blonde boy lowered his eyes. “Please pay attention, Mr. Guthrie; I realize I’m not the most appealing professor to follow, but for your sake—”

“I’m awake, I’m here!” The elder student, Sam Guthrie, shook his head as a few students around him chuckled. “Uh. Sorry.”

“That’s quite all right.” Hank sighed. “Now, where was I…?” He snapped his fingers. “Ah, yes! Engaging the audience’s suspension for disbelief can allow the author to better connect a story.” Hank strolled across the front of the room, placing his arms behind his back. “For example, we wouldn’t quite normally expect a story about a near six foot tall fluffy blue animal to give a substitute lecture to a literature class…” He paused and smirked as the comment earned a few chuckles. “But, for the sake of the writer, I’m certain we can make an exception.”

“Because who wouldn’t wanna hear a story ‘bout a blue furball teaching his fifth class in a week? Each one outside of his usual forte.”

Picking his head up and staring to the end of the classroom, Hank watched as a shorter man smirked to him and leaned against the doorway, folding his muscular arms. They were a bit hairy, the arms, though not nearly to Hank’s level, given his mutation. His eyes were a nice blue though, and complemented the dark black hair.

Shaking his head, Hank raised an eyebrow to his teammate.

“Did you need something, Logan?”

“Nah. Just droppin’ by, Hank.” Logan grinned. “It’s fun ta watch you strut your stuff for everyone else’s classes, after all.”

“Ha, well, I…” Hank rubbed behind his head. “I just want to help out where I can.”

“Where can’t you?” Logan shifted his weight around. “First multicultural for Ororo, then math for Bobby. Phys ed for me, geometry for Scott, and now literature for Jeannie.”

“Almost like you can run the school,” touted a girl with blonde bangs.

“Thank you, Ms. Rasputin…and you, Logan.” Hank fiddled with his spectacles. “But really, the versatility is just from years of practice.”

“Gotta love it when he talks like that,” teased Logan. A few students chuckled.

“At any rate, we do have a lecture to carry on with,” insisted Hank. “Now, where was I?”

“Examples for suspension of disbelief, as you used yourself for the first.”

“Ah, right, thank you, Ms. Qadir.” Hank smiled as the student adjusted her niqab and nodded. “So, the audience willingly puts their disbelief on hold for the sake of the story, and various kinds of twists and turns from reality can easily be set aside in order for readers to follow along with the works.”

It’s highly unlikely that you’ve come here to listen to Hank drone on over literature, however. Let’s skip to the end of the class, shall we?

“So, your assignments for this week are to make your unlikely scenarios into something that your readers are willing to immerse themselves into. Class dismissed!”

Taking a second to check the doorway before the rising students hurried out of it, Hank barely spotted a retreating boot.

“Thanks for teaching, Dr. McCoy!” The red haired girl waved to him as he beamed to her.

“Rahne, come on! Illyana and Megan want to go grab lunch before history! We have to sprint to catch up with them!”

“Coming Alisa!”

Transforming into a large werewolf, the girl hurried after her friends. Hank quietly stared off at her, narrowed his eyes, and then sank into his seat. It wasn’t the first time Ms. Sinclair enjoyed her shapeshifting properties that he couldn’t, but it was always irksome to watch, or rather, be reminded of the fact. What made her mutation different from his, to give her that off-switch whenever she pleased?

“Doc? We got a few questions.”

Lifting his head, Hank gazed at the two students before him, and lacking in said off-switch department as well. One was coated in green, reptilian scales; the other had a body made of rocks.

“Or, uh, Vic has the questions,” corrected the rocky mutant. “And I’m here to look pretty.” He beamed as Hank chuckled, while his friend rolled his eyes.

“Smooth, Santo.”

“How can I help you, Victor?”

“Ok, so, Dr. McCoy, lemme see.” Victor clasped his hands together and inhaled. “So, we went over it in Professor Grey’s class, but I was wondering if you’d know anything about character foils, juxtaposition, and relations based on comparing and contrasting characters?” He shifted his eyes back and forth as he sank down a bit. “I was hoping to use it for my acting class.”

“…You are such a nerd, Vic.”

“Shut up, Santo!”

“Hm.” Hank scratched his chin and rubbed around it for a moment. “To be honest, I think Jean would be better to ask about this one, but…” He thumbed at his pen, clicking it a few times. “Foils are normally characters that have opposite qualities to one another, normally with one involving the protagonist. This is done to highlight differences between the two, though they don’t always need to be opposites.”

“Like you and Professor Logan, right?” Santo tilted his head as Hank’s eyes widened. “Uh. Did I not use that right?”

“Logan and I aren’t quite foils, I wouldn’t…well…”

“He is into more physical stuff, like combat, exercise, and gym classes,” pointed out Victor. “But can foils be into each other?”

“Excuse me?”

“Professor Logan stayed for the whole class,” pointed out Santo. “Vic thought it was cute.”

“Really, Santo?”

“What? You told me that!”

“Just because I’m gay and like dudes together doesn’t mean they’re comfortable with it, especially if they’re not gay too!” Victor poked at Santo’s chest. “Dr. McCoy and Professor Logan don’t need to hear about my weird fantasies for them!”

“Um.”

Victor froze as he dropped his arm from Santo. Hank stared to him for a moment, before the student smacked his reptilian arm over his face, while his friend snickered.

“Oh crap, I am so sorry, Dr. McCoy.”

“It is kind of funny.”

“ _Really_ , Santo?”

“Come on, it is!”

“Look, boys, that’s neither here nor there.” Hesitating for a moment, Hank sighed, dropping the pen to the desk. “As a matter of fact, I…well, I believe the phrasing is that Victor and I, ah, ‘play for the same team,’ so to speak—”

“Yes!” Victor pumped his fist. “I knew you were my favorite teacher!”

“I liked him first.”

“No you didn’t!”

“Yeah I did!” Santo folded his arms. “He gets me because we’re not normal looking.”

“So? I’m not either! A lot of mutants aren’t!”

“Yeah, but I enrolled here first.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Because I knew Dr. McCoy first,” pointed out Santo, “so I got to like him before you did.”

“Are you serious?”

“Hey, you can’t hate it all you want, but I’m right.”

“Boys, are you really fighting over which of you likes the nerdiest teacher more?”

“Yes!” The doctor fumbled back from their simultaneous response.

“Huh.” Hank tapped on the wooden desk three times. “That’s a first…”

“So, like, are you into Professor Logan, Doc?”

“Oh my God, Santo!”

“What?”

Burying his face into his hands, Hank massaged his eyes, and then his temples. Dropping his hands, he studied the desk for a moment, staring at the books and pens littering the surface, before he guided his attention back to Victor and Santo. The former covered his face with his hand, while the latter folded his arms and shrugged.

“He does seem into Dr. McCoy,” insisted Santo. “And he stayed for the _whole_ lesson. I’m just pointing that out.”

“Hasn’t he done the same for Jean?” Hank waited as Santo slouched while Victor nodded. “So, the logical reasoning here would be that Logan has a secret sensitive side for the literary arts.” A few chuckles brought the mood back up. “Honestly, and candidly, I don’t know much on Logan’s love life. The only two that really air out their laundry, so to speak, would be Bobby, who loves to flirt with all of the guys and especially including Jean-Paul, while the second is Remy, who flirts with anyone as often as he breathes.”

“Those sound accurate.” Victor sighed and gazed out the window. “I wonder what it’s like having options.”

“Same.”

“As do I.” Both students shot inquisitive looks at Hank. “Oh, come now. Just because they’re my peers doesn’t mean I’m particularly the most inviting option for their interests.”

“Guess we all got that in common,” murmured Santo. He grunted and picked himself up. “Well, whatever. I’m going to go grab food before the next class. You coming, Vic?”

“Sure, in just a minute.”

Santo waved as he lumbered out from the classroom, ducking down from the top of the doorframe as he squeezed his way out. Victor watched his friend exit, bouncing on his feet a bit as glanced back to Hank, while the doctor studied Victor shifting his weight. He started to blush while Hank rubbed his chin.

“…Not to pry, Victor, but…” Hank raised an eyebrow as Victor lifted his arm over his cheeks. “…Is Santo an option for you?”

“Uh, no?” Victor turned his attention out the window again, investing his interest in the wind that blew the trees. “He’s a total goofball, runs his mouth too much, and has rocks for brains.”

“…And…?”

“…And he’s my best friend, because he always makes time for me.” Victor lowered his arm, as his face flushed. “In fact, he chooses to spend a lot of his free time with me, when I know he could hang out with anyone else.” He smirked. “Santo usually gets me to laugh more than anyone else can. One time, he dragged me out so that we could go to the city and…uh…” Victor stopped while Hank tilted his head. “…That one I’m keeping a secret, because I don’t want detention or anything.”

“Unless it was while you were skipping my class, I don’t have much interest in doling out punishments.” Hank waved his hand. “Regardless, I do believe that my point stands.”

“Maybe, yeah.” Victor shrugged. “And maybe Professor Logan likes more than just stories and poems.”

“So you agree that he likes Jean.”

“Another maybe,” relented Victor, as he turned away. “But, he doesn’t listen through the whole class for Jean.”

“Huh?”

“Got to go catch Santo, later Dr. McCoy!”

Before Hank could question Victor any further, his student hurried off. For a moment, Hank leaned back in his chair and twisted it around, smirking as he gazed out the window. Spotting his furry blue reflection in the glass, though, he slumped down with a frown.

His age-old question bubbled over in his mind: _Who could ever love such a Beast?_

Forcing himself up from the seat and fixing up Jean’s desk, Hank gathered his materials, stuffed them into his bag, and exited the classroom.

Walking through the institute’s chestnut colored halls, Hank tried to force his legs straight and his posture upright. His free arm swung out and knocked against a desk with a bust of the headmaster, Professor Charles Xavier, and he hurriedly scrambled to keep it from smashing down. Carefully, he tried to place it back into place, but narrowed his eyes as he spotted a slight claw scratch near the base. He deflated and shook his head, retreating from the desk.

Turning around a corner, he spotted Lorna and Alex conversing with one another. Walking toward the couple, he lifted his arm and waved.

Unfortunately, Hank’s claws scratched at a student’s Shi’ar tapestry project. He grabbed at his hand and held it closer to himself. Alex chuckled while Lorna stifled her laughter, and the two managed to wave back as they made their way for the entrance.

For a moment, Hank lifted his hands to fix the drapery, but hesitated as he studied his claws. Dropping them and backing away from the tapestry, he hurried further through the corridor.

Approaching a stairwell, Hank slowed as he spotted Warren descending from the air outside. His wings knocked the window open, as Hank fumbled away from his returning teammate.

“Hello Warren!”

“Huh? Oh, Hank.” Warren lifted his hand, but as Hank attempted to return a wave, his peer merely brushed back his blonde hair. “On your way to teach another class?”

“Oh, no, I’ve actually managed to free my schedule a bit.” Hank dug through his bag. “I’m going down to the lab to test some DNA samples for—”

A rush of air and a snapping “bamf” rang out, as Hank fumbled back. He blinked as a devilish blue mutant stood before him, grinning brightly and waving to him. Warren tucked his wings back and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Ah, Kurt, perfect.” Warren smirked. “Bobby and Piotr were going to assist me with a project for the company. A bit labor intensive, but I was hoping you might help out.”

“Na sicher, I’ll do what I can,” chimed in Kurt.

“Did you need any additional assistance, Warren? I could join in,” offered Hank.

“That’s quite all right, Hank, I’m sure you’re busy with your own owrk.” Warren smirked to him. “Kurt will have the speed that I need, Bobby can keep up with me as we zip around the air for the office, and any heavy lifting can be done by Piotr.” He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulder and strode off. “Thank you for the offer, though!”

“Of course…”

Watching as they disappeared, Hank dropped his shoulders and wandered down the stairwell. He didn’t even know what the project was, but this was the fourth time in the past week that someone needed help, and they selected Kurt over him. Not that Hank was the jealous type, and Kurt’s quite friendly, plus his mutant power of teleportation is frequently useful.

“But why does everyone pick him consistently over me…?” Hank checked behind him, noting that no one was around to hear his whisper.

Perhaps because he was faster…except last time, Scott took Kurt for a mission out near the Savage Land. Sure, Kurt could move quickly, but it wasn’t a stealthy or time sensitive assignment, and Hank was better suited to the wilderness, wasn’t he?

“Better for the wild animal to be out in the wild,” muttered Hank.

Walking through the metallic corridor of the basement, Hank trudged for the laboratory door. Just as he lifted his hand, however, another came down on his shoulder. Or, a little below it, and Hank turned to find Logan smirking at him, wearing his bright yellow and blue spandex outfit.

“Nice lesson today, furball.” Logan patted Hank’s arm. “Got any plans fer later?”

“Nothing too important, my friend.” Hank tapped on his bag. “Just going to study some samples—”

“You’re always studyin’ samples and experiments,” teased Logan. “How about you come sparrin’ with me instead? It’ll be a good warm-up.”

“Oh, I-I don’t…” Hank gripped his bag’s strap. “Weren’t you going to work with Jubilee or Kitty?”

“Both busy. Prolly shopping or somethin’.”

“Anna Marie?”

“Gambit took Rogue off for an ‘assignment’ together.” Logan rolled his eyes while Hank chuckled. “Piotr’s busy with whatever Warren wanted too.”

“He stole Kurt away as well.” Hank drummed at the strap, taking it away from his shoulder. “And you don’t have any students to work with instead?”

“Worked with Hisako on target practice this mornin’ already.” Logan shrugged. “Not half bad for the new kid. Didn’t think she could make that armor work fer her, but the squirt’s gonna fit in fine with the rest of ‘em.”

“Good to hear. She’s made nice progress with her classes as well, from what I’ve discussed.”

“Sure, sure.” Logan folded his arms behind his neck. “Now are ya gonna toss Scott’s name out next, or can ya come work with me instead of that lab?”

“Since you’re being so insistent,” relented Hank, failing to hide his grin. “Let me just toss this inside for later…all right, let’s go.”

“Don’t you need a uniform?”

“Actually, I’ll need to strip.” He undid his belt and unbuttoned his slacks.

“Aw, Hank, I’m flattered,” joked Logan as he bounced his eyebrows. “Didn’t think you were the fast type though.”

“Calm down, that comes later,” fired back Hank, rolling his eyes. He slid his pants down a bit to reveal his dark blue spandex below. “I may or may not have been interested in working out at some point today.”

“So ya hadta give me a strip tease to lemme know about it?”

“No, it’s just…” Hank paused and blankly blinked. He scratched over his head. “Um. Hold on, I’m sure I have a witty one-liner for this…”

“Somethin’ about a show being fer paying customers only?”

“Why, yes!” He grinned, but then picked himself up. “Have we had this conversation before?”

“Ya like getting undressed around me a lot,” teased Logan.

“If it keeps happening so often, you must enjoy watching.”

A small blush formed on Logan’s cheeks, though Hank barely had the time to savor it, as his friend tugged his mask over his face.

“Ok, you got me speechless on that one,” allowed Logan. “Let’s quit flirting and get to work, huh?”

“As you wish.”

Making their way further along the lower levels, Logan walked over to the computer near a large X-shaped door. He typed at it while Hank undressed, folding his clothes neatly and placing them below the panel.

“Don’t have to be all tidy fer me.”

“It’s not for you, it’s for me.” Hank picked himself back up and placed a hand on his hip. “Unlike you, I do prefer my laundry to turn out neat whenever I can.”

“Yet you get the worst tears and stains on it.”

“I’m a beast,” deadpanned Hank.

“Damn right you are.” Logan laughed. “Now come show me what that’s all about.”

Entering the Danger Room, the two stepped inside the darkened space, with only the cyan wireframe grids lighting the chamber. As the door closed behind them, the room slowly transformed to create a virtual simulation of a field environment. Warping the room, Hank and Logan found themselves in a forest setting, similar to one outside of the school.

Dropping his fists out, Logan crouched down. Hank listened to the “snikt” ring from Logan’s emerging adamantium claws. Following his teammate’s lead, Hank ducked down, placing a knuckle on the ground before him and readying his claws as well. They each sniffed at the air, but neither caught a significant scent.

“Logan, what difficulty did you set this to?” Hank leaned forward, spotting a small smirk on Logan’s face. “…Please tell me you didn’t pick the highest level.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that to ya, Beastie.”

“Good.”

“But this is one of the higher options.”

Sighing, Hank shook his head. Leave it to the X-Men’s Wolverine to make training go beyond a workout.

Rumbling erupted from the ground, and Hank lifted himself up, as a giant blue and purple robot smashed trees from around them. Watching in horror as the robot’s bright yellow eyes lit up, Hank bit his lip at the sight of the infamous Sentinel.

“Ready, Hank?”

“This is advanced for a warm-up, Logan.”

“Eh, it’ll make for good exercise.”

Before Hank could argue the matter further, Logan rushed for the Sentinel, leaping up to slash at the robot with his claws. Carving into the monstrous machine, Wolverine sliced through the enemy with ease.

As the remains of the Sentinel exploded, Logan jumped back and landed back on the ground. Hank stared at his crouched teammate for a moment, looking a little lower than he meant to, and spun around as his cheeks burned.

Another Sentinel emerged as Hank gazed up to it. Flipping aside from its rocket fist, Hank rushed forward, twisting around and flipping through the air to evade lasers and missiles that the robot fired.

“Quit showin’ off and break the damn thing,” called Logan.

“Really? What part of this is showing off?”

“Acrobatic jumps and twirls ain’t exactly needed here.”

“It’s part of how I was trained, I can’t help it!”

Leaping to the Sentinel, Hank dug his claws into the machine’s limbs. Scaling it to the best of his ability, Hank swung around and clawed at the robot’s back.

Finding a panel for its circuits and wiring, Hank knocked it open and sliced at them. The Sentinel twitched and shuddered as Hank jumped down, turning back to watch the robot short out.

“Could’ve just smashed the thing really hard,” suggested Logan as he came up alongside Hank.

“Brute force is sometimes useful, but not quite my preference,” insisted Hank.

“Yer preference should be just gettin’ the job done,” mocked Logan. “Cut loose, let the Beast tear at these hunks of junk.” Logan shrugged as Hank frowned to him. “Come on, ain’t nothing to hold back on here.”

“How am I holding back?”

“You’re not just a smart guy, Hank!” Logan waved his hand over Hank’s body. “That body comes from working out.”

“And partially my mutation.”

“Keeping the muscles built is from exercise.”

“Well, yes, that’s true—”

“And you fight when we go on missions.”

“Fighting isn’t my preferred choice, Logan.” Hank dropped his head. “I’m a doctor. My top concerns are for research, learning, helping, and healing.”

“All of that’s good and fine whenever else, Hank, but not when we’re on the battlefield.” Logan pointed out as another Sentinel smashed a few trees aside. “Leavin’ that around wouldn’t help anyone, would it?”

“Logan, I do know that.”

“Then what are you being afraid of?” Logan placed his hand on his hip. “Hank, I’ve seen you cut loose before. Just do it now, go at it. You’re in the right company for it, trust me.”

“It’s not that I’m afraid, or not exactly, but—”

Trees snapped and slammed down on either side of the pair, and they twisted around to spot the third Sentinel stomping toward them. Logan glared at it, and then twisted around to Hank, pointing at his arms.

“This is a good time for a fastball special.”

“Now? But Piotr usually does that.”

“He ain’t here,” reminded Logan. “Plus, I know ya got a good throwing arm.” He smirked. “Two of ‘em, even.”

“Well—”

“C’mon, Hank.”

“Ok, ok.”

Grabbing onto Logan’s back and waist, Hank lifted his partner up, just as missiles rained down upon them.

Jumping away, Hank kicked off of a buried boulder and spiraled around. Twisting and spinning around twice more, he hurled Logan up to the Sentinel, as his adamantium claws lifted up.

Logan tore into the machine, scratching and slicing his way down. He slid down and landed back to the ground as the robot collapsed and exploded behind him.

“Should be good,” he determined, rising and looking to Hank. “These usually come in threes.”

“Wouldn’t the simulation automatically come to an end, then?”

Both X-Men quieted as they stared at one another. Below Logan, giant metal hands ripped out of the ground and snatched him.

Gawking in horror, Hank fell back as a Sentinel burst from the earth, grass shredding and dirt rolling off the robot’s body. It clutched Logan tightly in its grasp, as he struggled against the grip.

“Just wait ‘til I get outta here,” growled Logan, squirming around.

Bringing its fist before its face, the Sentinel tightened its grip on Logan, causing him to groan in pain. While it would be no match for his healing factor, he would still be able to feel any damage and…what’s it…?

The eyes of the Sentinel lit up and charged, readying another attack, keeping Logan locked before it. Managing a sigh, Logan winced and lowered his head.

“This’ll be a real pain in the ass…”

A boulder sailed past him and smashed into the robot’s head. It barely flinched, but ceased its current attack.

Scanning the grounds, the Sentinel searched for the attack source. Logan forced his eyes back open, and noticed that this part of the woods had emptied.

Something snapped near the Sentinel, which fired missiles at the nearby tree. It blasted the trunk apart, but nothing else came from it.

Claws dug into the Sentinel from behind, as Hank gripped onto the machine. He scraped the side of it as the robot swung its free arm around.

Diving aside, Hank dropped back to the ground, roared, and launched himself back up. Scaling the Sentinel with his claws, he repeated his strategy, carving into the robot, dropping away from attacks, and leaping back up with more anger and more attacks.

Logan watched as Hank eventually jumped up to the Sentinel’s shoulder, and vaulted over to him. His mouth dropped as Hank’s large arms pried the Sentinel’s index finger open, and then ripped it off entirely.

Even as the machine wobbled and fired on them, Hank pulled back on its hand, causing the Sentinel to attack its own fist. It opened from the damage as Logan dropped out.

Grasping at him, Hank growled and threw Logan at the robot as he fell away. Pulling his claws out, Logan grinned and sliced through the Sentinel, carving its remaining parts to shreds.

He soared back down and landed beside Hank, as the robot exploded behind them. Logan chuckled and rose up, but frowned as Hank twisted around to him, bearing his fangs.

“Hey, easy Hank,” soothed Logan. The room’s environment slowly faded as the holograms returned to the wireframe room. “We’re good, we won.”

For a moment, Logan lifted his hand out, slowly as Hank growled at him. He lifted his claw up, but Logan waited as his beastly friend stared him down.

“Ya ain’t scaring me like that.” Logan smirked. “If ya want to beat me up a little more, I’m ready for another round.” Still, he kept his arm out, and tugged his hood off with his free hand. “But I just wanna let you know I’m ok first.”

Panting as he studied Logan’s face from the Danger Room’s glow, Hank slowly settled, blinking as his eyes calmed. He grunted and gripped at his head, backing away a bit before rising back up. Logan smiled as he approached Hank, who frowned and sighed to him.

“Sorry.”

“Better than the last time when you tried eating me,” joked Logan.

“That’s not funny.” Hank tightened his fists. “I still haven’t apologized enough from that one.”

“Hank, I’m fine.” Logan walked over and placed his arm on Hank’s shoulder. “Relax, would ya?”

“You don’t understand how much I hate this.”

“Yes I do.” Logan patted Hank’s arm. “Hear enough complaints over it.”

“Because it’s an endless cycle!” Hank twisted away from Logan. “This beast is terrifying, and I detest succumbing to it! Especially when I lose control and let this…this feral madness overtake me.”

“This wasn’t nearly as bad as other times,” pointed out Logan. “I got ya out pretty easily.”

“That’s not the point—”

“What is then, bub?” Logan picked up Hank’s hand. “We won our fight, you got to let out some steam, which you need to do, and neither of us got mangled up.” He glanced down and observed the wear and tear on Hank’s claws. “Just need to file those pretty nails of yours back up.”

“I’d rather lose them forever…”

“I’d rather ya didn’t.”

“Why?” Hank turned to Logan. “You always side with the Beast, Logan.”

“No I don’t,” Logan insisted. “I side with my pal.”

“But you know I hate this side of me!”

“Repeat that for me.”

“What?”

“Last bit.”

“…This…side of…me.”

“There you go.”

“Logan—”

“No, Hank, listen.” Hank did so, and Logan nodded. “You’ve got yer smart and cultured side, good ol’ Dr. Henry McCoy. That’s the part you and everyone else loves. Smartest around, got a few chuckles to dish out, a bit clumsy but mostly sweet all around.” Logan smirked as Hank blushed, but picked up his hands. “The other part you got here is the Beast, the one that you starve off too much. Ya hate him because he’s feral and dangerous, but that’s the thing: he has to be to survive, help his pack survive.”

“…I forget that you were partially raised by wolves,” joked Hank.

“Lot more fun than people can be sometimes,” murmured Logan. “But that only helps my point.”

“Which is?”

“Ya gotta bring yourself together, Hank.” Logan lifted his hands. “These aren’t two sides warring for control. They’re two sides trying to exist in harmony.”

Hank quieted as Logan lowered their hands back down. He watched as Logan’s blue eyes remained on him, and hesitated as their hands slowly came apart.

“You…but you get to be normal whenever you want,” reminded Hank. “Logan, I can’t even switch my form, it’s just always this…this monster…”

“Same monster that had my back.”

“Fine, but…”

“Still lookin’ at this like it’s a duel for dominance.” Logan shook his head. “It’s not.”

“That’s not quite—”

“Hank, you’re a beastly mutant, that much stays true.” Logan lifted his hand and placed it on his partner’s shoulder. “But you’re not a monster. Ya got a hell of a wild side, for sure.” Hank lightly chucked as Logan smirked. “But you’re still you. Same dorky Hank stays around inside, no matter what.”

He relaxed and rested his hand on Hank’s arm. They gazed into one another’s eyes, and Hank resisted a shiver that traveled across his body. Logan lightly rubbed at his shoulder.

“You’re just like me. And just because I look human doesn’t mean I ever feel normal. Still got my feral side that breaks out.” He gestured to the Danger Room. “That’s why I come in here so much, let it out. In fact, I get jealous when you can lock yours down so often.”

“Well…you’re right about that, though,” conceded Hank. “It’s…not healthy, to always do that.”

“Nope.”

“And it feels freeing to let go once in a while.”

“Yup.”

“Still, Logan, I…”

“Ain’t good enough, huh?” Logan scoffed. “We can’t all be the best teachers, Hank.”

“Logan, no, you’re great.” Hank lifted his hands up and rested them on Logan’s shoulders. “Not just with me, which I can’t express how I much I appreciate such beautifully kind words.” He paused and cleared his throat. “You’re also terrific with the students, and so many of them adore you. Even when they grow up, they still admire and love you so much, Logan, and you’re a wonderful influence.”

“I ain’t that sweet.” Logan sighed. “Even got your bad side out.”

“We established that I needed it.”

“Still don’t get along all that well with everyone.”

“No?” Hank smiled. “Let’s review. Students that adore you include, but are not limited to: Hisako, Victor, Santo, Samuel, and Illyana. Staff that love you would be: Jubilation, Katherine, Anna Marie, Ororo, Piotr, Kurt, Betsy, Jean, and most certainly Henry.”

“Aw. Was that a confession?”

“Would you like it to be one?”

“Ha, ah…” Logan smiled. “Would be nice.”

“Logan, I do love you.” Hank rested his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “You’re near and dear to me, you help me see the best sides of myself, teacher or beast, and you’re the only one to look at me as a complete person no matter when you see me.” He grinned. “I can’t tell you how happy, how delighted that you make me in small ways every day.”

“Even if my words ain’t as pretty as yours?” Logan straightened up. Mockingly, he added, “I should relish in one day speaking as eloquently and dignified as you, Dr. McCoy!” Hank laughed as Logan beamed to him. “Spending time with you might get me there a little faster.”

“Don’t ever talk like me, or you’ll sound just as obnoxious as I do.”

“Nah, you sound cute.”

“At least a little annoying.”

“Sometimes.” They chuckled. “But, mostly cute, ‘least to me.”

“Right, well…” Hank’s face burned as he slowly pulled his hands away. “I’m…not trying to be, ah, flowery, or loquacious with you.” He forced his shoulders down as his heart raced. “I…I really meant all of that.”

“Every last pretty word?”

“All of it.”

“Then you’re sucha sweetheart, Hank.” Logan lightly blushed as he lifted to Hank’s chest. “Still a furball, ya know.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“But you’re my favorite furball.”

“I’m the only furball.”

“Eh. Kurt’s a little furry. Fuzzy. Whatever.”

“And you’d pick me over him?”

“He’s cute, but I can’t get his cheeks as red and purple as I can get yours.” He laughed as Hank snorted and looked away. Slowly, Logan turned his face to him. “It’s fun to get that outta ya.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I love watching how you act around me.” Logan smirked. “And that’s because I love you too, Hank.” Hank’s beam broadened hearing that. “You’re the smart to my dumb and the pretty to my—”

“First, you’re not dumb, as much as you’d like to believe that,” corrected Hank. “You’re well practiced with history and combative arts. Second, if you dare call yourself ugly, that’s an insult to the man of my heart, and I simply cannot allow that to stand.”

“Ok, but you better keep that in mind when you talk about yourself,” rallied back Logan. “No putting down your furry self ‘round me, got it?”

“Did you plan—?”

“I did.” Logan rubbed at Hank’s cheek. “You are pretty.”

“I’m hairy.”

“Yeah, I like hairy guys.”

“But this is—”

“Hank, let me make it easy for you: blue is my favorite color.”

Hesitating at that, Hank lifted his hand to Logan’s cheek, and brushed back his fingers against his dark sideburns, his delightful mutton chops. He smiled as he gazed longingly into Logan’s eyes.

“I believe it’s my favorite as well.”

“You’re a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

“Damn right ya are.”

They laughed with one another, and slowly closed the distance, bringing their lips together. Hank gently scooped Logan’s face up into the kiss, while Logan massaged his neck as he returned it. Breaking apart for just a moment, Logan brought their lips back together, as his tongue traced Hank’s lips and teeth. Hank pressed his tongue through as they deepened their kiss, gently gliding his against Logan’s. Slowly, they pulled away from one another, grinning, as they remained close.

“Guess you weren’t kidding about that part coming later,” teased Logan.

“I suppose it’s inevitable for foils to find ways together.”

“…What?”

“Oh, that wasn’t part of today’s lesson, was it?” Hank blushed and scratched behind his head. “I thought that was really clever for a moment.”

“You are such a nerd, Hank.”

“Unfortunately, that comes part of the Henry ‘Beast’ McCoy package,” quipped Hank. “No refunds or exchanges are available.”

“You forgot a part.”

“Huh?”

“It’s the _Doctor_ Henry ‘Beast’ McCoy package,” corrected Logan. “No substitutes needed.”

“…And I’m the only dork between us?”

“Never said that.” Logan grinned. “You’re just the bigger one.”

“Figuratively and literally. Cute.”

“Ouch.”

“Aw, Logan, your height isn’t a sore spot, is it?”

“Nah.” He poked at Hank’s nose. “But you better expect a bunch of questions about the weather.”

“Think I can manage that. Easy trade-off.”

“You wanna keep flirting in the basement, or should we try taking this upstairs?”

“Weren’t you the one calling me fast earlier?”

“I meant outside.”

“In public? Logan, how bold!”

“Hank, shut up.”

Their laughter started up again, as Hank kissed Logan’s cheek. They squeezed their hands together and exited the Danger Room, wandering through the hall and upstairs.

Spotting the opened window, Hank walked over and pulled it closed. He blinked when he heard a distant stomping, and pushed it back open.

“Ain’t that Rockslide running over? He’s missing his buddy Anole.”

Hank looked to where Logan pointed, as the tall and bulky student of stones rushed over to the two. He slowed and panted, dropping his head for a moment, before picking it back up to gaze down at his teachers.

“Doc, can you help me out with Vic?”

Jerking up, Hank leaned forward. “Is something wrong with Victor, Santo?”

“Oh, uh, no.” Santo rubbed behind his head. “Actually, I’ve got a minute alone, and I was just…see, I, um…since what you told us before, I was wondering if you could help me out with Vic.” He waited as Hank raised an eyebrow. “Uh…we all play for the same team, I think? Or, uh, I kind of do, at least for him.”

“The hell are ya goin’ on about?” Logan folded his arms. “We’re all on the X-Men. Of course we play on the same team.”

“Oh my stars and garters, you’re adorable.”

“Huh?” Logan blinked and shot a questioning look to Hank. “Am I missing something?”

“Maybe I’ll explain when you’re older,” Hank teased. He turned back to Santo. “As it just so happens, I may have some advice, and an idea, for you.”

“Does it involve getting him sweaty like the two of you?” Santo’s eyes widened. “Oh, wait, did you guys—?”

“Danger Room.”

“Ooh, that makes more sense.”

“But we’re also dating.”

“Gotcha.” Santo blinked and shook his head. “Wait a minute, what?”

“Hey, where would ya wanna go for the first one, anyway?”

“Doesn’t matter, we can decide later.” Hank turned and patted Santo’s shoulder. “First, we’ll be helping Mr. Vaccarro with Mr. Borkowski, and get them sorted out.”

“Oh, they’re a thing too.”

“Not yet, but they will be.”

Santo shifted his attention back and forth between his teachers and sank down as they both grinned to him.

There was probably another lesson to learn here, but that would be for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> And this has been you're welcoming party to Earth-R41N80W, for the comic feeling goodness there. (You have no idea how hard I resisted forcing that into the story, believe me.)
> 
> Anyhow, I think there's a lot of underrated fun to be had between Logan and Hank, because they've got a nicely balanced dynamic. We've got one that's a feral human and one that's a human feral. Which is which is up to you! They're also great for anyone that likes nerd/jock as much as I do. Height difference! Hank's like cultured and refined while Logan's loose and relaxed.
> 
> But they're both smart on different matters (Logan's not that dumb, probably), they're both loving, good teachers, misunderstood, traumatized by origin and development, have sharp claws, and actually friends! They're such a nice balance of "opposites attract" and "like attracts like," which I think is super underrated for both of them.
> 
> Also, I tried with Logan's accent. It's hazy in my brain, and I skimmed his quotes page on the wiki. If it's awkward or wrong, my bad, but it was an effort. (Also, it definitely wasn't meant to sound like anything in particular, just how Wolverine kinda sounds; I don't think he's meant to be based on a Canadian accent specifically, as his speech is distinct.) I think everyone else sounds ok.
> 
> Victor and Santo are very underutilized, and I think they'd be really cute together? Yeah, I know their relationship starts rocky in the comics, pun intended, but they grow and get closer together. Are they best friends? I think that's canon. But imagine if they could be gay together! It's a fun idea, and I liked both of them turning to Hank for help on romance. (Which is hilarious, because Hank's probably got less ideal experience, so mentally he's like, "Are you two sure? Are you REALLY sure?" It amused me.)
> 
> Oh, if you're less familiar with them, both Victor and Santo are like Hank/Beast. Victor/Anole is kind of the lizard/reptile version, except he looks more human than Beast, so he can pass better. Or his peers are less judgy, idk. His arm got ripped off once and he got a cool giant lizard claw that grew back in its place. Santo/Rockslide is basically a golem, because he's a mutant made of rocks. I think they're all psychically linked to his body. It sounds cooler than I'm detailing it. I tried, lol. But yeah, I made them closer to him since they all seemed alike to me, even though I think they have different kinds of drama.
> 
> The Danger Room is basically my favorite place in the Institute. Fun fact, they made her into a character in the comics for a little while. It was a fun concept! I was tempted to give the room sentience here. But, I didn't, since that might be a little too much. I did want to try a combative scenario, and I can't think of more iconic mooks for the X-Men than the Sentinels. Who doesn't love giant robots? ...Probably the X-Men. But yeah!
> 
> There are other characters that appear, and they're all related to the X-Men franchise. If you recognize them, great! You know X-Men probably better than I do, lol. If not, that's ok, I won't be quizzing you, ha!
> 
> Phew, ok, I think I went over everything important. Hopefully, anyway. (Oh. Kind of wanted to make the title "Foils, Simplified," but just "Simplified" sounded smoother.)
> 
> But yeah, this was my first time writing for both X-Men and anything Marvel related, and therefore comics at large. It was fun! And I didn't even need to reference the MCU or X-Men movieverse, which may be one and the same? Not sure as of writing, lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading everything! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Take care!


End file.
